


Across the Pond

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Reader-Insert, more tags as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: You meet Richard Speight Jr on a work trip and can't help falling for each other but you'll eventually have to go home. How will it turn out?





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupernaturalPotterHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPotterHead/gifts).



> Written for SupernaturalPotterHead. More chapters to come.

You were in the states for the week and decided you were going to make the most out of it. Work had sent you there to cover a story but once you arrived the story had basically become obsolete and it didn’t take you nearly as long to complete as previously thought. 

They had told you that you could stay the full week which you were incredibly grateful for, you were in desperate need of a vacation. You were put up in at the Gaylord Opryland, it was an extravagant work of art and had everything that you’d need for a vacation. 

 

When the weekend began to arrive, you started noticing banners and posters promoting a Supernatural convention. You were an enormous fan of the show with a soft spot for the character Gabriel, and a crush on the actor himself. 

You quickly went online and bought the tickets that you would be needing to attend. You couldn’t believe your luck.

After checking in with your boss you went shopping for a new outfit at the hotel’s local shops. Once you found what you thought was the perfect outfit you tried it on. 

While checking yourself out in the mirror you felt something hard crash into you, knocking you to the ground. 

“I am so sorry,” you heard an American voice apologize, the sincerity in the voice’s owner evident. 

“No worries,” you responded, finally looking into the golden eyes of the owner, “Oh my God,” you whispered.

“Shhh,” he held his fingers to his lips begging for some discretion. 

“You’re Richard Speight Jr.”

Richard chuckled, “Yes, and you’re not from around here are you?”

You nodded shyly, “I’m from Bristol.”

“Well you seem to know my name,” Richard grinned, “May I get yours?”

“It’s Y/F/N. It’s an honor to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Richard winked, causing you to let out an uncharacteristic giggle. 

“Are you here for convention?” Richard asked hoping that you were. 

“No,” you answered causing Richard’s face to fall, “but I have some free time so I planned on attending.”

“Oh?” The hope and smile returning to his face.

“Yeah, I was here for work but finished early,” you played with your fingers nervously.

“Rich, where are you?” You heard a man call out.

Richard looked towards the sound of the voice giving me a perfect view of his profile. “Back here Robbie,” Richard called back. 

He turned back to you, “Looks like I have to get going, but I hope to see you again. By the way that looks amazing on you.” Richard smiled, obviously checking you out. He walked away leaving you stunned.

“Have a nice day,” you called out to him as he left. Rich just smiled, waving goodbye. 

“Have a nice day? Really Y/N? What are you, an idiot?” You scolded yourself.

You changed into your old clothes before making your way to the register to purchase your items and go back to your room and attempt to comprehend what just happened. 

Once you made it back to your room, you called your best friend, not caring that it was past midnight back home. 

“Y/N, what is it?” You heard their sleepy voice turned panicked. “Is everything okay?”

“You’ll never believe what just happened,” you squealed, loosing your composure. 

“What happened?”

You pouted, “It’s no fun if you don’t guess.”

“You met an American boy and fell in love,” they guessed, sarcasm dripping from their voice. 

“Not exactly but close,” you laughed. “Richard Speight Jr bumped into me, literally.”

“That’s the actor you’re always talking about? O.M.G tell me everything!” 

The two of you spent the next hour or so on the phone going over every detail of your encounter. Reluctantly you let your friend go back to sleep but only after promising to keep them updated on any new developments. 

You plugged your phone into it’s charger and decided it would be a good idea to figure out something to eat when you heard a knock on the door. 

“Who is it?”

“Guest services,” you heard a voice call back. Peeking through the security hole you saw a large bouquet of flowers. 

You opened the door, “Who are they from?”

“Sorry ma’am, I’m just the delivery guy, but I think I saw a card.”

You stepped aside letting him set the flowers down. You tipped the boy before looking for the card, not wanting to seem over eager. Once located you didn’t waste any time ripping open the envelope and reading the note inside. 

 

Y/N,   
I hope I’m not seeming too rash but I’d like to invite you to dinner tonight. If you are interested meet me at 7:30pm at the Jack Daniels Lounge on the main floor. 

Best Regards,   
RSJ  
P.S. I’m not a stalker, I just asked them to send this to your room. I don’t know which room you are in. 

The last statement caused a laugh. You looked at the time realizing you only had twenty minutes to get ready. You panicked, trying to find the perfect outfit when you decided on a dress that you had packed. You checked the mirror deciding to let your hair down and applied a bit of eyeliner and mascara grabbing your bag you made your way down to the lounge.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first date with Richard, how will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I plan to update every Wednesday.

Upon your arrival you were greeted by a waiter. 

“How can I help you, miss?”

“I’m supposed to meet someone here.”

“Ah, yes, right this way,” the waiter led you to a more secluded section of the restaurant. 

You watched Richard stand, nervously fidgeting with the buttons on his blue jacket, a smile widened across his face, pleased that you’d shown. That smile sent a series butterflies to flutter in your stomach. 

“You actually came,” he spoke as if in shock. 

“Of course, it’s not everyday a celebrity invites me out for dinner.” 

Richard blushed, “Oh well, I’m nothing special.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that, Mr. Speight-.”

“Please call me Richard or even just Rich, all my friends do,” he interrupted. 

“Alright,” you agreed. “Well, I wouldn’t say that Richard. I’ve seen quite a bit of your work,” this time you blushed.

A cocky grin spread across Rich’s face, “You have?”

“I have,” you nodded, giving him a great big smile.

The both of you chatted about your childhoods and the differences in growing up in Nashville versus Bristol. You talked about your jobs, life, and everything in between. The only interruptions were when the waiter took your orders and brought your food. You ate and talked, laughing and having fun.

“Would either of you be interested in dessert tonight?” The waiter asked bringing the both of you back to reality.

“Oh umm….”

“Dessert would be great,” Richard answered for the both of you. 

You looked at him, “Sorry, I just didn’t want this to end just yet. Ordering dessert would prolong it,” Rich grinned. 

You laughed, “I’m more than happy to keep this going but I am unsure if I could eat another bite.”

“Well then I will be rude and eat dessert in front of you but you are more than welcome to have as much as you want.” 

You talked until dessert came and continued to talk. Rich took a big bite of the chocolate cake with a bit of the vanilla ice cream on top. He let an over the top moan that you felt go straight through you. “Are you sure you don’t want to try this, it’s delicious?” He sang.

Rolling your eyes, you grabbed a spoon and took a small bite of the cake. Richard was right, it was tasty. “So, you’re from here, what is something fun to do?” You asked. 

“Do you need to be up early?” Rich asked mysteriously. 

“No, but don’t you?”

“Well yes but I am use to no sleep,” he shrugged. 

Leaning in, “I’ll make you a deal,” you propositioned. 

“I’m listening,” Rich leaned in. 

“Tomorrow, if you’re still interested then you can show me around. Deal?”

Rich smiled, “Deal!”

The both of you finished dessert before reluctantly ending the night. Richard paid for the meal even after you offered to split it with him. Richard walked you to your room, where the two of you went through the awkward moment of if you were going to kiss. It ended with a hug and multiple 'good-nights.' 

You showered and sent a quick text to your friend, letting them know what had happened. Going to bed thoughts of Richard filling your head.


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first kiss with Richard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!

You woke up excited that it was Friday and that you would be seeing Richard again. You had after all bought a photo-op with him. You spent the most time you had probably ever spent doing your hair and make-up and changed your outfit at least ten times trying to find the perfect one. 

Once you were satisfied with how you looked you made your way down to the main hall where the convention was being held. 

P.O.V Change

The loud being of my alarm woke me from my peaceful sleep. My first thought was of Y/N. God, I had just met the girl and she was already clouding my thoughts, best thing about it was that I didn’t mind one bit. 

Her beautiful (e/c) eyes and that smile, and oh God her augh reminded me of music. I could fell myself falling in love.

I had to remind myself that she didn’t live here, and she would eventually have to go back home and leave me behind. My heart pounded at the mere thought of not seeing her again. I just met her and I was terrified of losing her, my mood instantly turned sour. 

A knock sounded on the door. “It’s me,” I heard Rob’s voice on the other side. 

I let him in, “Here’s my spare key,” I handed him the key card. 

“Thanks,” Rob pocketed the key card. “You ready for today?”

I gave him a smile, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“What are you dressed up so nicely for?” Rob smiled knowingly. 

“No reason,” I shrugged. “Just wanted to look nice.”

“So, it has nothing to do with that girl you had dinner with last night?” Rob’s smug grin glaring at me. 

“How’d you find out,” not bothering to hid my suspicion.

Rob shrugged, “I just happened to see the two of you at the lounge last night. She’s pretty and young. How’d you meet?”

“It’s not like it matters. She’s not from around here.”

Rob frowned with me, “That’s unfortunate. I haven’t seen you smile like that in a long time.”

The silence filled the air uncomfortable, so I broke the silence. “We should get going. I’m sure we are already needed.”

The both of us hurried down to the convention center to stat setting up. It was early and there were a few hours before the con actually started. We met up with the rest of our friends. We all chatted and thankfully Robbie didn’t bring up my date. 

Everything was about to start and I peeked out the curtain in the hopes that I’d find Y/N in the crowd. I didn’t see her but the place and was pretty full and it was time to start so I went out and did my greeting. 

 

P.O.V Change

 

You were running behind and when you reached the auditorium you could see that Richard had already started. You did your best to quietly slip in and find an empty seat. 

“Welcome to the pretty lady that just came in,” Richard winked, busting you. 

You watched Richard continue on and you couldn’t be more in-crush with him. Your heart swelled watching him joke and tease his friends. 

The panel eventually ended and the next one began, so you made your way to the photo-ops that you had with Richard. You took your time not wanting to seem too eager and honestly you didn’t want to stand in a long line. So along the way you checked out some booths and leisurely made your way to the photo-op room. 

 

P.O.V Change

 

It had become a routine taking picture after picture doing pose after pose. I still looked for Y/N in each new arrival but she wasn’t in the line. 

It had been about forty-five minutes and I was losing hope when Chris announced it was the last photo of the session and in walked Y/N. 

I felt my heart skip a beat and I couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear. “Afternoon sweetheart,” I greeted her. 

“Hello to you too,” Y/N smiled at me. I wanted to see that smile always and forever. 

There was a silent pause as I just stared at her. Then Chris coughed ruining it. “Should we get started?”

Y/N walked over to me. “Do you have a pose in mind?” I asked her. 

She shrugged, “Not particularly.” 

An idea popped into my mind, “Follow my lead,” I told her as I placed her directly facing me, our sides facing the camera. I cupped her face in my hands. Chris begun to countdown and right as he said ‘one’ I kissed her. 

I felt her lean into me and I felt her wrap her arms around me, reciprocating the kiss. It went on and on. Finally, we broke apart for air but she pulled me back causing us to laugh between kisses. She tasted of peppermint and chocolate; it was intoxicating. 

Chris coughed uncomfortably and reminded me that I had to be on stage in ten minutes.

“Sorry, Y/N,” I apologized. 

She smiled at me, “I understand, go do your job.” She lightly pushed me. 

“I’ll see you later?” I asked, full of hope. 

Y/N winked, “I’ll be around.”

I gave her a quick kiss before running off. 

 

P.O.V Change

 

You made your way back downstairs in a daze. Floating on cloud nine until you heard a gaggle of girls chatting about the photo of Richard kissing some random girl. You ducked into an empty area wanting to get away. 

Taking a deep breath, making sure the coast was clear, you quickly grabbed the photo of your first kiss with Richard Speight Jr. 

Looking at the photo you couldn’t help but smile even as the dread sunk in remembering that this wouldn’t last, you’d have to eventually go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to post chapter 4 next Wednesday but Endgame comes out tomorrow and depending how that goes depends on if I can write haha


	4. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard takes you to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is a day late. It has been a hell of a week.

Walking around avoiding anyone who may have seen the photo you enjoyed yourself and may have even purchased a small Gabriel plushie. You were on your way out of the main convention when you felt someone grab onto your arm, letting out a small gasp you were tugged into an empty room. 

You looked up to see your abductor only to see a large bearded grin and golden-brown eyes. You playfully slapped him. “Don’t scare me like that.”

Rich laughed, “My apologies.”

Rich leaned down and kissed your cheek. He pulled away but you pulled him back kissing him on the lips. 

“Well now you have my attention, what can I do for you?” You voice playfully teasing him. 

“Oh, I have a few ideas,” Richard played back. “But I wanted to see if you were up for lunch, possibly?”

“I could eat,” you told him. 

“Excellent, because I have a surprise.” Rich grabbed your hand leading you to the back of the room. You followed dutifully, trusting him completely. 

When you emerged to the other side, you saw a candlelit room with a nice picnic set up. 

“Is this for us?” You asked in disbelief. Not believing your eyes, this was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for you. 

“All for us,” Richard sat on one of the cushions patting the other one, inviting you to join him. 

You sat down next to him, “What do we have to eat?” You rubbed your hands together in anticipation. 

Lifting the lids, “For you my dear, fish and chips.”

You laughed. “I hate to break it to you but your attempt at an accent is appalling,” 

Rich scoffed in feign hurt, “Rude.”

You kissed his cheek, “Thank you, for all of this,” you gestured to your favorite childhood meal.

You spent the next thirty minutes flirting and laughing. Then it hit you like a thousand bricks, you were falling in love with him, and you were so fucking screwed. 

 

P.O.V Change

 

“Y/N?” I tried to snap her out of her thoughts.

“Sorry,” she smiled. 

“Whatchya thinking about?” I asked doing my best to hid my concern. 

“Oh, just the fact that this is probably the best date I have ever been on and it’s all going to end.” I could tell she felt like crying, I felt similar. 

“Shhh, we don’t have to think about that just yet.” I pulled her close to me, her legs draped over my own. 

Y/N wrapped her arms around me and I leaned down to kiss her. Our chaste kisses turned feverish and next thing I knew Y/N was on her back and I was over her kissing her as her hands roamed my body. 

I looked her in the eyes asking permission and she quickly nodded, giving it to me. I made quick work of her buttons and right as I was kissing down her luscious breasts, I heard it. The worst sound in the world, Rob’s voice coming through the walkie, informing me that I had to be back for autographs in five minutes. 

Y/N and I both groaned in frustration. “I’m sorry darling but five minutes is not enough time to do everything that I want to do to you.”

Y/N moaned at the thought but gave me a cheeky grin, “What exactly is it that you want to do to me?” Rolling her hips on my bulge. 

I groaned, “So much.”

“Well Mr. Speight I have an autograph ticket so I better go get in line.”

“Allow me,” I grabbed up a sharpie and stopped Y/N from finishing buttoning up her shirt. I used my teeth to uncap the marker and quickly signed her midriff with my name. I couldn’t claim her with my mark the way that I wanted so this would have to do for now. “But please stop by so I can see your beautiful face.”

I kissed her before fixing myself up and made my way to the exit turning on the light and blowing out the candles. 

 

P.O.V Change

 

You watched as Richard reluctantly left you there sexually frustrated but you weren’t mad at him. He was literally just doing his job. 

Once you felt you were decent you left the room and made your back to the main hall and stood in line for Richard’s autograph. Placing your hand over your shirt smiling in remembrance of what was put there. Richard Speight was going to be the death of you.


	5. Karaoke Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the traditional karaoke party but Richard has other plans for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry. I swear to you all I have not forgotten about this story. I have no real excuse but I am really sorry.

“Robbie?” I called out for my friend. 

Rob peaked around the corner, “Yes?”

“Can I ask a huge huge huge favor from you?” I pleaded, giving my best puppy dog look that I could muster. 

Rob looked at me suspiciously, “What do you want?”

I nervously answered, “IwouldreallyliketoleavethekaraokepartyearlysoIcangoonadate.”

“Sorry, didn’t quite catch all that. Something about leaving karaoke and a date.”

I sighed, I had hoped that he would’ve gotten it the first time and wouldn’t have the embarrassment of repeating myself. “I said that I would like to leave the karaoke party early tonight so that I could possibly go on a date.”

Rob smirked and I knew that he did indeed hear me the first time. 

“You sick bastard!”

Rob laughed, “Yeah yeah you go get the girl and I’ll deal with all the other girls!” He winked.

“Thank you so much!” I hugged him filled with excitement. 

“Alright let’s go sign some autographs.”

 

P.O.V Change

 

You chatted with a few of the people behind you in line as you made your way through it. Once you reached the front Rich gave you a large smile before signing his photo and handing it back. 

You chuckled when you saw his number written on it, and a note that said, ‘text me’ with a little winky face. You pulled it to your chest so no one else could see what had been written. 

You walked out and pulled out your phone shooting him a text. You knew he wouldn’t respond right away and had nothing else to do so you made your way back to the room wanting to get changed and drop off your autograph and recent purchases.

Realizing that you wouldn’t be able to sleep you decided to get ready. Unsure of what would be best to wear for a karaoke concert. You rummage through your luggage until you settled on a black dress, black dresses were good for almost any occasion and with a few accessories you could pull off a full rock outfit. 

Watching a quick tutorial, you did your make-up. It was definitely not simple but that really wasn’t what you wanted. You wanted the whole wild look, wanting to surprise Richard and show him that you could act out of the norm. 

Also picking out the best undergarments to wear, you were planning to get some tonight and wanted to look your absolute best. You donned a matching pair of lace red panties and decided against a bra. 

 

P.O.V Change

 

I hear the telltale beep of my phone letting me know I had received a text from a number that I did not recognize, and I knew that it must’ve been Y/N. I still had a long line so I couldn’t check it right away. 

I couldn’t believe my luck. I met the most beautiful woman that I had ever laid my eyes on at a convention and she wasn’t even from here. A con had to be the worst place, I barely had time to pee let alone have a romance. 

I continued thanking everyone for coming and asking how they were doing but all I could think about was what I had planned for this evening. 

 

P.O.V Change

 

Once you had finished getting ready you called your friend. 

“Tell me everything!” She demanded as soon as she picked up.

You laughed, “So much has happened.”

The two of you talked for several hours going on about how wonderful it all has been, almost like a trashy romance novel and how terrified you were of it all ending. Eventually you had to leave for the concert you said goodbye and left your room.

The line was already long and formed when you arrived, so you found a place. You were looking through your phone checking emails, due to the fact that you felt way too overdressed and that you didn’t know a single person. After about the fifth email you felt a change in the crowd. Looking up you saw Rob Bennedict scanning through the crowd, his eyes settling on you. He walked over, “Y/N, right?”

“Yes. How did you know?”

“Richard described you perfectly, he was right your eyes do sparkle.”

You blushed, “Really?”

“He did in fact say that, but I knew it was you because I saw the two of you together the other night.”

“Oh.”

Rob laughed, “Follow me.”

You followed him and noticed that several people were very jealous, you felt a bit guilty. You ended up backstage smiling when you saw Rich tuning a guitar. When he saw you, you could see the shock in his eyes and a very visible gulp, he stood up and gave you a kiss before introducing you to his friends, which you already knew who they all were. 

Twenty minutes later you heard the doors outside open and people shuffling into the concert hall. 

“Hey, I have to get on stage but in just a little bit we’re getting out of here and I am taking you out on a proper date.”

Your face fell, “I didn’t dress for a proper date I dressed for a karaoke concert.” You gestured to your outfit.

“Trust me, you look absolutely amazing and don’t you dare think that I am not hundred percent ready to remove that dress from your body.”

You gave him a smile and he kissed your cheek before walking out on stage. You watched the next five songs being performed and you couldn’t help but be just a tad bit turned on by his words and   
the way his arms flexed as he played the finely tuned instrument.  
Before you knew it Richard was giving the crowd a sad goodbye apologizing that he had another engagement that he needed to attend to but that Robbie would do just fine keeping them all entertained.   
Next thing you knew Richard was stealing you away into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
